moviefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Infinite Earths (2019 Film)
Infinite Earths is a 2019 American superhero film based on the DC Comics 1985 miniseries Crisis On Infinite Earths produced by Warner Bros Pictures it is the first CW Arrowverse film. The film is directed by Kevin Smith written by Marc Guggenheim and features an ensemble cast including Grant Gustin, Stephen Amell, Melissa Benoist, Ruby Rose, Tyler Hoechlin, Dylan O Brien, Caity Lotz, Brandon Routh, Carlos Valdes, David Ramsey, Hartley Sawyer, Candice Patton, Chyler Leigh, David Harewood, Danielle Panabaker, Franz Drameh, Bob Frazer, Emily Bett Rickards, Michael C Hall, and LaMonia Garrett. The Flash Green Arrow Supergirl and their allies must face the fight of their lives when the Anti Monitor returns to destroy the multiverse. Plot: Somewhere in the planet of Oa in the center of the universe Green Lantern Corp Kyle Rayner guards the central power battery to protect the universe until Mobius the Anti Monitor and his ally Psycho Pirate attack Kyle and overpower him they destroy Oa they arrive at the Antimatter Universe the domain of the Anti Monitor he realizes his existence would fade away he wanted nine billion years for this moment to conquer the multiverse and emerge all the earths into one. On Earth One Barry Allen and his allies Oliver Queen and Kara Danvers fight crime and protect all earths whenever they have to. The Legends travel to 2056 to meet the future Barry to see what war he was talking about they arrival the Future Barry tells them that the war is happening in 2019 and the Anti Monitor has destroying earths and realities Sara Lance and the team decide travel back to 2019 to warn the others. On Earth 38 Alex Danvers James Olsen Clark Kent and J'onn are attacked by Pyscho Pirate and Grail DEO agents attack James gets killed by Pyscho Pirate as they retreat. Iris West jumps out of the plane and dives into the ocean while she sees a plane with thousand of dead people iris texts Cisco Caitlin Nora and Ralph to meet her at Star Labs. Alex Clark and J'onn travel to Earth 1 to see Barry Oliver and Kara in which they do Kara is mourning over James's deaths they go to the D.E.O and decide to defeat The Anti Monitor once and for all they travel on the D.E.O space time traveling jet to find where The Anti Monitor comes from. Kate Kane arrives at the arrow cave to warn Team Arrow about The Anti Monitor Until they are attacked by Grail a dicple of The Anti Monitor. The Monitor shows up saying Cast: * Grant Gustin as Barry Allen/The Flash: * Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen/Green Arrow: * Melissa Benoist as Kara Danvers/Supergirl: * Ruby Rose as Kate Kane/Batwoman: * Tyler Hoechlin as Clark Kent/Superman: * Dylan O Brien as Kyle Rayner/Green Lantern: * Caity Lotz as Sara Lance/White Canary: * Brandon Routh as Ray Palmer/The Atom: * Carlos Valdes as Cisco Ramon/Vibe: * Hartley Sawyer as Ralph Dibny/Elongated-Man * David Ramsey as John Diggle/Spartan: * Candice Patton as Iris West Allen: * Chyler Leigh as Alex Danvers: * Mehcad Brooks as James Olsen/Guardian: * Jeremy Jordan as Winn Schott: * Katie McGrath as Lena Luthor: * David Harewood as J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter: * Danielle Panabaker as Cailtin Snow: * Nick Zano as Nate Heywood/Steel: * Maisie Richardson Sellers as Amaya Jiwe/Vixen: * Tala Ashe as Zari Tomaz: * Wentworth Miller as Leo Snart/Citizen Cold: * Dominic Purcell as Mick Rory/Heatwave: * Franz Drameh as Jefferson Jax Jackson: * Jes Macallen as Ava Sharpe: * Bob Frazer as Rogey Hayden/Pyscho Pirate: * Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak: * Echo Kellum as Curtis Holt/Mister Terrfic: * Juliana Harkavy as Dinah Drake/Black Canary: * Rick Gonzalez as Renee Ramirez/Wild Dog: * Colton Haynes as Roy Harper/Arsenal: * Katie Cassidy as Laurel Lane/Black Siren: * Daisy Ridley as Grail: * Jesse L Martin as Joe West: * Michael C Hall as Jim Corrigan/Spectre: * LaMonica Garrett as Marv Novu/The Monitor/Mobius/Anti Monitor: